Flames of Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella Swan is Isaholt Goddess of Earth, Life, Immortally, Destinies, Ideas, and Bonds. She is the wife of Hephaestus and twin to Hades. What will the Cullen's think when they find out they are demigods?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella Swan is Isaholt Goddess of Earth, Life, Immortally, Destinies, Ideas, and Bonds. She is the wife of Hephaestus and twin to Hades…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

I am known in the mortal world as Isabella Swan. But I am actually a goddess. I am Isaholt goddess of Earth, Life, Immortally, Destinies, Ideas and Bonds. I am the twin sister to Hades. Hence being the goddess of life and Hades being the god of death. The twins were the opposite.

Hephaestus is my husband and we have an open marriage. We will always go back to the other in the end mortal love was nothing like immortal love.

I went down into the mortal world to check on some of her families children which lead her to Forks and the Cullen's and the wolf pack. I sensed a child of my husband and 3 of my own children here.

I found out all the Cullen's were demi-vampire along with their cousins the Denali Clan. Also the wolves had the blood of the gods within them. She was the patron god of shape-shifters.

She found many demigods in Forks. Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Austin Marks, Conner, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Katie Marshall, Ben Cheney and Angela Webber. With her presence, the Monsters stayed away.

Edward had been controlling as she pretended to be his girlfriend. She was sick of the son of Apollo and the little midget who was a daughter of Apollo. She had decided it was time to leave. She wanted to get back to her husband.

Made a rainbow appear and called for Chiron.  
"Lady Isaholt", Chiron says

"Chiron please send people you trust to Forks there are a lot of Demigods in that town and demi-vampires. There are also shape-shifters that need to go to camp half-blood too. Protect them three of my own is with that lot", Lady Isaholt says

"Names Lady Isaholt?" Chiron asks

Isaholt gives all the names before saving goodbye to Chiron. She now disappears from Forks and too the Underworld. The Guards let her by as she is Hades twin sister.

Hades was surprised to see his sister.  
"Isaholt sister it has been long", Hades says hugging her

"You too Hades. I know war is blooming. Are you going to help?" Isaholt asks

"Why should I? After everything Zeus has done to me? He killed my Maria. He tried to kill my children. And now I only have Nico who tries to convinces me to help", Hades says

"Hades you need to let that go", Isaholt says

"I haven't even a seat on Olympus and I am the oldest besides you!" Hades growls

"I know brother. But Zeus will change his mind if you help with the war against Kronos", Isaholt says

"I don't even have a cabin for Nico and any children I want!" Hade growls

"Zeus will change his mind if you help", Isaholt says

"Can you guarantee that?" Hades asks

"Destinies are changing. Please brother do the right thing", Isaholt says

"I will not follow my brother. I am sorry my sister", Hades replies

Isaholt looks at him with sorrow.

"I do hope you change your mind. Everything is riding on you", Isaholt says

"No it is riding on Jackson", Hades spits out  
"And also you", Isaholt replies, "Think of what I have said dear brother. I must see my husband after so long"

Isaholt disappears from the Underworld. Leaving a brooding Hades to ponder what his sister said and what could possible happen. Could he go to battle alongside Jackson? Could he battle his father? Could he make sure his only mortal child was not killed in this battle?...

Isaholt appears at her husband's favourite forge Mount Saint Helen. Isaholt walks into the forge and sees her husband working his muscles flex with his work.

He stops as he senses her. He smiles as he sees her. He had missed her so much.

"Wife", Hephaestus says

"Husband", Isaholt says

Hephaestus goes over and hugs her tightly and kisses her lips.

"How was your vacation?" Hephaestus asks

"I found children of yours", Isaholt says, "One is a vampire"

"I will claim them. Did you find any of your children?" Hephaestus asks

"Yes. I will tell you all about my trip to Forks later but now all I want is you", Isaholt says

Hephaestus smiles and they start kissing and removing clothing and going into their bedroom ay Mount Saint Helen. They had a lot to catch up with…

* * *

Edward was frantic with worry Bella was missing and Charlie wouldn't tell him anything. Bella didn't even take any of her stuff or her truck she just disappeared and Charlie was not even worried. Edward growls in frustration.

His family watch him worriedly.

"I guess the human wasn't worth it after all", Rosalie says

Edward growls, "She was better then you"

Rosalie snarls, "She up and left you no note or nothing. She is a cold selfish bitch who only cares about herself"

Edward leaps at Rosalie and the crash into each other and start fighting. Emmett pulls Rosalie away and Jasper pulls Edward away.

"Enough! No more fighting. We need to find Bella", Carlisle says, "Victoria could have gotten to her"

Edward snarls at that thought.

"Alice have you seen anything?" Esme asks Alice

"No. And I can't see our futures now either", Alice replies worriedly

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle goes to answer it. A girl with grey eyes was standing there.

"Hello are you Doctor Cullen? I am Annabeth Chase", Annabeth says

"I am can I help you?" Carlisle asks

"I am helping you. You are not who you think you are. Your vampires but more", Annabeth says

"How do you know we are vampires?" Rosalie growls

"It is easy. But now is not the time. Have you heard the stories about the Greek Gods going down and having children with mortals?" Annabeth asks

"Yes. But it is a myth", Carlisle says

"No it isn't I am a daughter of Athena. You are all demi-vampires. All of you have at least one godly parent. We were sent to get you", Annabeth says

"We?" Alice asks

"My boyfriend Percy is gathering the shape-shifters and another friend Grover is gathering the rest we were meeting at Camp. So come along", Annabeth says

"I am not going. I must find Bella", Edward insists

"I insist you come. Otherwise things can go wrong. Your Bella probably doesn't want to be found. Or Bella was never here to begin with. You don't know in the Greek World", Annabeth says leading them out to 5 Pegasus's.

"Those are…", Carlisle stats

"Pegasus's yes. They will carry us to camp half blood. Two to each Pegasus and hold on tight. Edward you can hold on to me", Annabeth says

They slowly and cautiously approach the Pegasus's and they didn't flinch away from them. They get up with their mates Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper and Edward behind Annabeth.

"Hold on tight", Annabeth says

The Pegasus's start to fly and Alice laughed at the feeling. Jasper was loving her emotions. They seemed to be going fast faster than anything else they had been on.

"What is your mother Athena like?" Jasper calls to Annabeth

"I met her once and she was good", Annabeth says

"Only once?" Esme asks, "But she is your mother"

"The god of the sky decreed that none of the gods could have contact with their mortal children. So me seeing my Mum was nice. I hope one day that the Lord of the Sky will let everyone see their parents", Annabeth says

"You mean Z…", Emmett starts

"Don't say his name we are in his territory. And it is offensive to the gods if you don't show them to proper respect", Annabeth says  
"Could my Bella be a demigod?" Edward asks Annabeth

"I don't know as I have never meet her. I am sorry she could be anything", Annabeth replies

They fly and Annabeth tells them some Greek stories they need to know and the upcoming war.

"I can't believe these tales are not myths", Carlisle says

"Some of the stories about the gods _are_ myths but you will learn which stories are true and which are false. Now there is Camp Half-Blood", Annabeth says pointing down below

The Pegasus's land with grace beside other Pegasus.

"Bloodsuckers are here", Jacob grumbles

"Why did you call them bloodsuckers?" Mike asks  
"They are Vampires!" Embry growls

"You are werewolves", Rosalie growls

And all the others gasp. Soon a Centaur approaches.

"Enough fighting. We all live in peace here. Welcome I am Chiron and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I take it all has been explained too you?" Chiron asks

"Most of it. But it is hard to believe", Sam says for the werewolves

"Hello Chiron", Emily says

"Welcome back Emily", Chiron say

"Emily you know him?" Sam asks

"Yes. I am a demigod daughter of Isaholt", Emily admits

"Isaholt?" Alice asks

"Goddess of Earth, Life, Immortally, Destinies, Ideas, and Bonds and twin to Hades and wife to Hephaestus", Chiron says

"Why haven't we heard much about her?" Alice asks

"Because she wanted to remain discreet. There are few tales of her. Some small tales. But they are there. Now we will show you all around", Chiron says

They were shown around camp and the cabins that stopped at 12 and jumped to 14 before stopping.

"Are the cabins sorted by gods?" Angela asks

"Yes. Cabin one is Lord Zeus's cabin he has one daughter but she joined the hunters of Artemis, Cabin two is Lady Hera's it is honorary as she would never cheat on her husband, Cabin three is Lord Poseidon's cabin he has two sons Percy Jackson son of a prophecy and Tyson who is a Cyclopes, Cabin Four is Demeter's cabin, Cabin Five is Ares Cabin, Cabin Six is Athena's cabin, Cabin Seven is Apollo's cabin, Cabin Eight is Artemis's cabin for her hunters when they visit, Cabin Nine is Hephaestus's cabin, Cabin Ten is Aphrodite's cabin, Cabin Eleven is Hermes Cabin, Cabin Twelve is Dionysus's cabin and Cabin fourteen is Isaholt's cabin", Chiron says

"Why did they skip 13?" Emmett asks

"Isaholt demanded 13 would be skipped because that number belonged to her brother", Chiron says, "She is very protective of her twin"

"Why don't other gods have cabins?" Esme asks

"That is a complicated question. We need the extra cabins for the other gods but we need Lord Zeus's approval of making them. Lady Isaholt has tried to give the gods equal rights. But Lord Zeus is stubborn", Chiron says, "As it is Lady Isaholt is on the Olympian Council while Lord Hades isn't"

"That is not fair", Kate Denali says

"And Isaholt would agree. But her hands are tired", Chiron says

"Where will we be sleeping?" Paul asks

"All humans will be sleeping in the Hermes cabin as Hermes accepts everyone the rest of you we have tents for the wolves and we know you vampires don't sleep. It is the best we can do for now. Until you are claimed", Chiron says

Suddenly a symbol appears above Carlisle, Garrett and Laurent.

"Hail Carlisle son of Asclepius, Hail Garrett son of Hercules and Hail Laurent son of Boreas!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Isaholt groans as her husband moves inside of her. It had been so long since she had been with her husband she missed how much he made her feel.

"So what did you find on your vacation?" Hephaestus asks her as they have a break from the hours of sex

"Not really much of a holiday baby sitting demi-vampires. They are worse than babies", Isaholt tells him

"Is my one, more or less annoying?" Hephaestus asks her curious

"She was a bitch to me. She is your daughter you had with Aphrodite", Isaholt tells him

"Ahh. She was always vain", Hephaestus says as he realises who she was talking about, "So how many demigods or demi-vampires did you find?"

"1 son of Asclepius, 2 children of Demeter, 3 children of Apollo, 1 of Hermes and Bellona, 2 off Athena but she shares one with Ares, 1 child of Hecate, 3 children of Aphrodite, 1 child of Harmonia and Zeus, 1 child of Hebe, 1 child of Boreas, 1 child of Hercules, 1 child of Tyche, 3 more children of yours, 1 child of Dionysus and 3 children of mine", Isaholt counts off on her fingers

"That is a lot of demigods in one area. How do monsters not swamp that place?" Hephaestus asks her

"The town has ancient magic around it. That is how best I can explain it. It protects them as long as they stay in the town. Same with La Push but the Quileute gods have a hand in that too", Isaholt explains to him

"Did you meet any of the Quileute Gods?" Hephaestus asks starting to kiss her again  
"They visited me once. Wanted me to help their tribe who was now mixing with Olympians. I agreed but the owe me some favours", Isaholt replies moaning as Hephaestus trailed kisses down her neck

"You have a lot of favours owed too you", Hephaestus says moving to please her again

"I am the Minor God of Favours. I like to collect them for a time I need themmmm", she gasps as he enters her roughly, "Yessss"

"More honey?" Hephaestus asks

"Oh yesss love. Show me what I have been missing", Isaholt moans

Isaholt whines when he finishes.  
"What is it my angel?" Hephaestus asks

"I still need you. Oh how I have missed you", Isaholt replies

"Oh how about you go on top?" he asks

She pounces on him and he laughs it was good to have his wife back where she belonged…

* * *

 _Hours, and Hours later…_

* * *

Isaholt decided to help the people she come to protect in Forks by getting their parent or parents to claim them. So she had quite a few Gods and Goddesses to yell at. Including her stubborn ass of a brother…

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood…_

* * *

 _Edward…_

* * *

Edward paces the tents where his family had been given. He didn't want to stay here. He didn't care if he was a demigod. He wanted to find HIS Bella. He needed to keep her safe. Who knows what trouble she was already attracting?

And here people were rushing around with medieval weapons. They were saying some kind of Battle was going to happen soon. They said the gods were real. But he remembered his parents! So he couldn't be a demigod!

All he heard from these campers was that if you grow up with your dad your mother was a goddess. And if you grow up with your mother your father was a god. So there you have it he wasn't a demigod. He remembered his parents were Edward Sr and Elizabeth Masen.

He didn't want to fight with his family who were all going to try and learn the demigod way of fighting, because they wanted to help. Only Alice and Rosalie were complaining about it. The others all looked like they were enjoying themselves!

He wanted to yell at them Bella was more important. But he didn't at least not yet…

* * *

 _Carlisle…_

* * *

Carlisle found this new world that was opened to them amazing. To think the Gods were real! All of them! And he was the son of Asclepius! A Healing God. So that was were he god his love of medicine.

He was at the moment asking the Apollo cabin all he could about the healing tactics of the demigods. If there was a war he wanted to be able to help. And he found out that demigods needed different medical tactics then mortals did.

So he wanted to save them in this war. He was talking with a Lee Fletcher about the Greek World medical information.

He was one of his family that were happy he was here. He just hoped his other children didn't cause trouble…

* * *

 _Esme…_

* * *

Esme felt so worried about all of these kids. They were just children! And they were fighting with such dangerous weapons! They could be hurt by just touching them!  
She had tried to talk to Chiron about it but he patiently explained that demigods needed to learn to use the weapons to survive if they didn't they would die a young and sometimes painful death.

But still she worried about the children and how they handled all of this. Surely they must get traumatized.

When they were in the dining pavilion watching as everyone ate. And they had blood a sign of wheat appears above her head alone with Carmen's head.

"All Hail Esme Cullen and Carmen Denali, daughters of Demeter Goddess of the Harvest, Fertility, and Agriculture!" Chiron calls to everyone

Everyone bows to them. Esme was shocked but please. She did after all have a green thumb.

"We're actually sisters Esme!" Carmen exclaims hugging her tightly

Esme smiles happily, "Yes we are"

"We are truly family!" Carmen adds

"I always thought as you as family", Esme replies

For now this took her mind off the kids running around with swords and getting involved in death…

* * *

 _Eleazar…_

* * *

Eleazar found all of this fascinating. Just like Carlisle. He had been alive for centauries and he _never_ knew the Greek Gods existed! Did that mean other religious gods existed? He would have to ask someone about that.

But he was just happy his wife had been claimed. And she found out she had a family of half-siblings. Including Esme! He lived the fact he was truly family to the Cullen's even as an In-Law.

He was worried about Tanya, Edward and Alice all looking rebellious and like they would start something. He was going to have to talk to Carlisle about that they couldn't anger the Gods. They would kill them in a second.

As he wondered suddenly he felt a shimmer around him. He saw everyone pointing at his head he looks to find a symbol about his head.  
"All hail Eleazar Denali, son of Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Trivial Knowledge and Necromancy!" Chiron calls to everyone

Eleazar's eyes light up thinking about what he knew of Hecate. It kind of explained his powers. He would have to look up more on the Goddess…

* * *

Not far from Eleazar three other members of his coven had symbols above there heads.

"All Hail Laurent Denali, son of Boreas, God of the North Wind and Winter. All Hail Garrett Denali, son of Heracles, God of Bravery and Patron of Heros! All Hail Irina Denali, daughter of Hebe, Goddess of Youth!" Chiron says to everyone

Irina throws herself at Laurent and kisses him.  
"We got claimed!" she exclaims

He chuckles and kisses his mate again.

Kate moves to Garrett.

"Congratulations", Kate says to her mate

"Thank you, you will get claimed soon", Garrett tells her.

* * *

Some of the Mortals started to get claimed minutes after Laurent, Garrett, and Irina.

"All Hail Mike Newton, son of Tyche, Goddess of Luck, Chance, and Fortune! All hail Tyler Crowley, son of Dionysus, God of Wine, Grape-Harvest, Madness, Parties, Religious Ecstasy, and Theatre! All Hail Katie Marshall, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Civilization, Mathematics. Warfare, City Defence, Strategic, Law and Justice, Crafts, the Arts and Skill!" Chiron calls

Everyone thought the claiming was done but still symbols continue to appear…

* * *

 _Jasper_

* * *

Was curious about all the demigods tactics. And wondered if he could lend them a hand. As he had training thanks to the Civil War and because of Maria.

As he wondered he was also keeping an eye on Alice and Edward as their emotions weren't good. He wished he could figure out what they were planning.

As he sipped his blood he smiled as Esme, Carmen, Eleazar and Irina get claimed and some of the humans that had come with them.

Suddenly everyone was pointing at him and whispering. He looked up expecting to see one symbol by saw _two_. One was the same as the human Katie Marshall.

"All Hail Jasper Whitlock, son of Athena _and_ Ares, Goddess of Wisdom, Civilization, Mathematics. Warfare, City Defence, Strategic, Law and Justice, Crafts, the Arts and Skill. God of War, Violence, Battlelust and Rage!" Chiron calls

Jasper's eyes widen. That was why battles felt natural to him. And why he could come up with such complex strategies. But how was he the son of TWO gods?...

* * *

Jessica, Lauren and Tanya glare at the people in their group who were getting claimed. They didn't think this was fair at all. They were better then everyone so why weren't they being claimed?

Suddenly a flash of pink covers the three and they look to see a symbol of a dove above their heads.

"All Hail Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, daughters of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Desire, Passion, Sexuality and Pleasure!" Chiron announces

Jessica, Lauren and Tanya now were smirking now being claimed by the love and beauty goddess. This was going to work in their advantage…

* * *

Suddenly the human boys in the group that hadn't been claimed had one symbol above their heads.

"All Hail Benjamin Cheney, Eric Yorkie, and Austin Marks, sons of Hephaestus, God of Forges, Fire, Technology, Craftsmen, Sculptors, Volcanoes and Blacksmiths!" Chiron calls he was getting wearily of getting up too announce all these claimings

The boys all smack their hands together in gladness. They all thought they had the best god parent…

* * *

 _Rosalie…_

* * *

Rosalie didn't like any of this. As she looked at the Aphrodite girls that had beauty to rival her! And that couldn't do. She was the prettiest!

Just after she saw the three human boys claimed people where pointing at her. She looks up to see the Aphrodite symbol above her head along with the Hephaestus symbol. No. NO it couldn't be true.

"All Hail Rosalie Hale, daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Desire, Passion, Sexuality and Pleasure! And Hephaestus, God of Forges, Fire, Technology, Craftsmen, Sculptors, Volcanoes and Blacksmiths!" Chiron says his voice coming a bit hoarse now

She just couldn't he the daughter of Hephaestus it just couldn't be right. Even though she liked mechanics didn't mean she was the daughter of the crippled Forge God!

* * *

 _Emmett…_

* * *

Emmett had been bouncing with excitement since he arrived. This to him was awesome! He was a child of a god! But which one? He hoped it was Ares. As Ares sounded beyond call to him. He REALLY hoped it wasn't a female Goddess. That would be embarrassing. He was all man!

He couldn't wait to learn how to use those swords. That was going to be so cool! But Chiron said we vampires had to wait for the two other vampires that were already claimed and trained. He couldn't wait to meet them. He wondered who they were?

He was happy his wife and mate was claimed. He thought Aphrodite and Hephaestus as parents suited her.

Suddenly he felt an energy around him a symbol appears above his head and a flash of another appears before it is gone.

"All Hail Emmett McCarty-Cullen, son of Hermes, God of Roads, Messengers, Commerce, Travel, Thieves, Merchants, Loads, Athletes, Gymnasiums, Boundaries, Invention, Wit, Cunning, Diplomacy, Astronomy, Sleep, Measurements, Orators, Trade, Fertility and Mail Delivers!" Chiron calls

Emmett frowns he guessed that was alright. But what about the other symbol?

"Hey Chiron what about the other symbol?" Emmett asks

"Mr Cullen. See me _privately_ and _alone_ later", Chiron says nervously

"Alright", Emmett replies confused

Emmett wondered what Chiron was so nervous about? Who's symbol was the other one?...

* * *

 _Alice…_

* * *

Alice was frustrated since she came here she hadn't gotten a single. A single. Vision. And she wanted to help Edward keep an eye on Bella. But she just couldn't SEE her. She didn't know if this stupid camp was blocking her or if it was something else.

She watched as her family was claimed. She half hoped to be the daughter of Aphrodite to prove she had fashion sense. But the symbol didn't appear above her head like the others.

Everyone else was getting claimed but herself, Edward, and four humans. Including three imprints. The wolves were not getting claimed. So it was safe to say they weren't going to get claim.

Suddenly a symbol appears above her and Edward's head along with one of the humans. She frowns who's symbol was that?

"All Hail Conner O'Malley, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, sons and daughter of Apollo, God of the Sun, Music, Light, Healing, Disease, Plagues, Art, Poetry, Archery, Reason, Knowledge, Truth and Prophecy!" Chiron says in a hoarse voice

Alice frowns at that it did kind of make since. Since she could see the future. And Edward was goog at music. She saw that Edward wasn't happy. She wondered what he was going to do…

* * *

Chiron hoped that was all the claiming for the night. Never had their been a mass claiming like this before.

But he thought too soon as the same symbol appears above Angela, Emily and Kim. It was a symbol that none had seen in years. All believed she never had children. Now everyone was wide eyed and whispering at the symbol while the new group was confused.

Chiron decided he had to say something about this. He got up suppressing a groan he had done this so many times in the last 15 minutes.

"All Hail Angela Webber, Emily Young and Kim Dixon, daughters of Isaholt! Goddess of Earth, Life, Immortally, Destinies, Ideas and Bonds! Wife of Hephaestus!" Chiron calls bowing deeply to the three girls

Everyone follows him with that bow. Knowing that Isaholt was a powerful Goddess. And children of hers were rare _and_ powerful.

Everyone was quite excited chattering now. Pointing at the new people. Especially the daughters of Isaholt.

* * *

But one of the new group looked upset. She hadn't been claimed and all her sisters had been. For goodness sake all her family had been claimed.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appears above her head. Everyone's jaws drop seeing the rare sign above the girls head. Actually seeing both rare signs above her head. Those signs were as rare as Isaholt's.

"All Hail Kate Denali, daughter of Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony and Concord! Daughter of Zeus, God of the Skies, Thunder, Lightning, Kingship, Honour, and Justice. King of the Gods!" Chiron roars

Everyone bows to Kate who looked shocked and in awe. Was she really a daughter of the king of the gods? Why did he take so long to claim her?

* * *

 _Olympus_

* * *

As to Kate's unheard thoughts. She didn't know moments before the symbol appeared over her head Zeus was getting his ear twisting by his sister who was yelling at him in his ear. Berating him about being a better father, then theirs.

Oh how he wished he took the one piece of advice his brother Hades gave him. Which was…

Never. Anger. The. Goddess. Of. Destinies…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
